Lost Time
by misselizathornton
Summary: A bethyl smut drabble for bethyl smut weekend. Daryl and Beth continue to make up for lost time in Alexandria. This may form into a collection of drabbles over time.
1. Lost Time

_**For Bethyl Smut Weekend**_

_**AU sometime in the future when Beth has been living in Alexandria for some time. She (obviously) lives with Daryl, sharing Aaron and Eric's home.**_

* * *

"What about this?"

Daryl lifts his head from his seat on their bed, watching as Beth steps out of the bathroom in her fourth dress of the evening. It's blue and wraps around her soft curves perfectly. Putting her hands on her hips, she smiles and twirls in a circle, waiting anxiously for his opinion.

"It's nice," he mutters, shifting uncomfortably to hide his arousal as he eyes her smooth legs, now tan from seeing so much sun.

(Why she bothers asking him how she looks is beyond him…she looks perfect in every damn piece of clothing she puts on)

He remembers the first time he saw her in a dress, a week after her arrival to Alexandria. The party was in honor of her…and when she had walked down the stairs in that yellow dress and her long hair curling down her back, Daryl knew he was completely fucked.

"You've said that about every dress!" She huffs, making her way over to him so that he has to look up to meet her face. "It's Maggie's birthday, this is very important!" She places her hands on his thighs, leaning in so her nose brushes his. "Pick one."

By the look in her eyes, he realizes she is well aware of his predicament.

_Oh, my girl._

"I like all of 'em", he replies smoothly, putting his hands against her hips and using his thumbs to caress her skin underneath the dress. Her eyelids flutter and he smirks, knowing he has a very similar effect on her.

"Daryl…" Her voice tightens as his hands move up her sides until they reach her breasts, cupping them lightly as she leans into him.

It's when his thumbs begin to circle around her nipples that she makes a weak attempt at dislodging herself.

"Daryl, Aaron and Eric are still home…"

"So? And we got some time before we need to go," Daryl smirks up at her flushed face. "Besides, Greene, you started this."

She looks down at him, considering him before she bites her bottom lip to hide a smile. "I guess I did…"

He's rock hard and that is all the confirmation he needs.

"Lift up your dress," he growls against her breast, before pushing her lightly away.

He watches as she steps back and bunches up her dress, pulling it swiftly above her waist to reveal a pair of pink panties.

She's looking at him with anxious eyes as she waits for his next command.

"You wet?"

"Yes," she replies instantly, voice rough and unsteady.

"Come here."

Once she's before him, he grasps her panties and practically tears them as he yanks them down her legs. The second Beth steps out of them, he's taking off his belt and shifting out of his jeans. He doesn't need to instruct her further, as she's already spreading her legs and sitting at the edge of his lap once he's finished.

He sighs as her hands run through his hair and she finally draws him in for a passionate kiss. She gasps when he forces her mouth open, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Even when he's within her, he can't seem to get enough…he can't seem to ever be too close to her.

He wants to simply kiss her for a time, but she's trembling and he can feel how wet and desperate she is against him. Not breaking away from her lips, he pushes her legs further apart and inserts a finger into her without any hesitation.

"Oh god, Daryl," she breaks away from him to gasp. He moves his lips down her neck to suck on her throat. The idea of Beth showing up to the party with his mark on her spurs him on and he soon pushes a second finger into her, loving the way she's beginning to rock against him.

She's soon fucking herself earnestly on his fingers, her own fingers gripping his hair as a lifeline. He covers her mouth once more when she releases a particularly loud moan, and it is just when he feels her about to come that he pulls his fingers away.

"Daryl, wha…" He cuts off her confusion by lifting her higher to align himself and then slams into her in one practiced glide.

They both hold nothing back, rocking against each other in earnest and their groans echoing against the walls.

It's no surprise that a moment later, there's a knock on their door.

"Jesus Christ guys, you do realize there are two other people in this hou-"

"Go away Aaron!" Daryl growls, thrusting even harder into Beth.

Just a few more moments and Beth's orgasm washes over her, her mouth open in a silent cry as he soon follows after her. She hangs heavily against his body, threading her fingers through his hair and leaving soft kisses on his shoulder.

"But honestly, what dress did you like the most?" She asks, completely breathless.

He chuckles, pulling back so he can look at her. He doesn't notice her scars as much anymore, but right now he presses gentle kisses down each one, even the circular one…he presses a deep kiss to before resting his head against hers.

"The yellow one…I liked that."

She gives him a warm smile and shakily removes herself from him, smoothing out the dress.

"I thought you might."

After a few minutes of fixing themselves up, they walk out of their room to find Eric and Aaron standing a few feet from the door, trying very hard to appear angry.

"How many times do I have to pound on your door to shut you two up?" Aaron asks, arms folded across his chest.

And with a look of pure innocence, Beth replies, "Just until Daryl and I are finished making up for lost time."

And when Aaron and Eric break out into peals of laughter, Daryl honestly doesn't mind.


	2. In the Morning

_Some bethyl morning smut because why not? As usual, set in a time when Beth and Daryl are together in Alexandria._

* * *

Beth loves the mornings.

She hated mornings for the longest time. When she finally left the hospital and began to track her way to Alexandria, the mornings meant countless hours of walking, tracking, and the endless amount of walkers she would run into along the way. It also meant time to reflect on her loneliness, which she despised. While the feeling fueled her entire way to the gates of Alexandria, she despised how empty she felt when she would finally find a place to sleep. Morning was a reset…a promise for another exhausting and heartbreaking day.

But now...now she adores them.

Daryl always wakes up first. She knew this a long time ago, when they escaped the prison together. When she woke up, she would always find him up and about, checking their supplies and patrolling the boundaries of their safety lines.

But everything is different now.

They are together, wrapped together in a bed with soft sheets and fluffy pillows. Beth can understand the feeling of unease that Daryl explained to her about the place…it feels too normal. Yet, moments like this, where she wakes up nestled in Daryl's arms and he's looking at her like she's some form of angel…it makes her really like the new normal that they have found.

This morning, she feels the touch of Daryl's fingers tracing the scars that mark her face. She can slightly feel his touch over the dead skin and she attempts to feign sleep as he continues to trace her.

Suddenly, she feels his lips pressing softly against her mouth.

"Mornin' Beth."

She forgets how perceptive he is.

She playfully grabs his hand as she opens her eyes, drawing it in to kiss his palm. "Morning…do you have to be anywhere today?"

He shakes his head slightly, regarding her as he brushes her bedhead hair, his hand massaging her scalp.

"Aaron doesn't need me out for a bit. Says we can relax for a time."

They don't say it, but both know that her arrival had shifted the entire workings of the safety zone. She was the miracle everyone needed.

Beth leans down and kisses his neck, smiling at his sharp intake of breath. "Well, I'm definitely feeling relaxed." Another wet kiss. "Hope we have this for a while."

He moans softly and shifts his body to hover over her. She feels so incredibly powerful. How she just has to kiss this man and he's a hopeless wreck for her. It is not just him though. He just has to give her a look and she becomes a helpless puddle, forgetting the fact that she's a woman who survived a damn gunshot to the head.

"We will," he mutters sharply, before he claims her mouth in a deep kiss that wakes up her entire body. She sighs into his mouth and slides her hands into his hair, drawing him closer.

"You really need a haircut," she says breathlessly as he moves his lips to her jaw and down to her neck. His long, soft hair is a curtain around her face and she takes a lock of it in her hand, stroking it lovingly.

"You think? I always thought you liked the fact you could yank on my hair," he replies easily as he nips her earlobe.

She blushes deeply as some rather filthy memories of her hair yanking come flooding back into her mind. "Well, we wouldn't cut it that short."

Chuckling, he moves his hand down her chest and onto her stomach, making her slightly squirm underneath him.

She can feel the ache building between her things and she arches helplessly into him. Much to her annoyance, he continues to paint lazy patterns with his finger, trailing it between the valleys of her breast and into her bellybutton. His lips claim hers as she progressively becomes louder, her ability to keep quiet continuing to fail.

"Daryl, please," she begs when he frees her mouth. His finger moves down to a leg, pressing hard enough for her to understand he wants her to open her legs. She does.

"What do you want me to do, girl?"

She's breathless at how gruff his voice has become. He does this more now, asking her to instruct him. She thinks he likes the way she continues to blush and stammer as she instructs him to do things to her.

"Daryl, I want you to go down on me. I want you to kiss me and finger me down there until I come and I want to watch you do it," she says as best as she can, pulling herself back so his head is now at her stomach.

He's looking at her with an overbearing amount of lust and awe, and as he places his lips to her lower stomach, she thinks she will actually come as he mutters, "My girl…my girl…"

When he finally places his lips against her sex, she is certain her cry wakes up Aaron and Eric.

The second she comes down from her orgasm and Daryl has finished lapping at her, she drags him up by the hair to kiss him. She tastes herself on him, a taste that is unique and different, but still her. Daryl always says he can't get enough.

They make out for what feels like an eternity, until Beth feels how incredibly hard he is against her leg. She quickly turns them over and kisses him deeply once more before she lowers herself, trailing kisses down his chest.

"Your turn."

As she draws out the taste of him, she watches as he grasps her hair and sighs, "You're so beautiful…you're so fucking beautiful". Even with her scars, in that moment, she truly does feel beautiful.

Beth has never loved the mornings more.


End file.
